Third Wheel
by Ranunculus
Summary: It wasn't fair. I knew you first, and you still chose her. So I'll sit here and smile, pretending everything's alright. Because she's my friend and because you were my first love.
1. Ann

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

_It wasn't fair. I knew you first, and you still chose her. So I'll sit here and smile, pretending everything's alright. Because she's my friend, and because you were my first love._

**Third Wheel**

_Ann_

I knew there was something about that boy who had been staying at our inn for the past couple months. He was quiet and didn't talk much… He ate his meals silently, paid silently, and went back to his room silently. I asked my father about him, but he only said that so long as he paid and didn't cause much trouble, he was fine.

"But don't you think he should… I don't know, be a little more _social_?"

"Ann, if somebody doesn't like talking to people, you can't force them. Look at Gray. Do you see _him_ waltzing around town greeting every person or flower he passes? No. You don't. Leave him alone."

So I did. For a while at least. But I couldn't help but think how lonely he looked, how sad he looked. I knew he needed to a friend, so that's what I decided to be. His first friend.

"Hi, Cliff. How was your day?" I asked one evening while serving him his dinner. He murmured something under his breath. "Uh, I'm sorry?" He looked up at me, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red.

"Sorry--!" He muttered, digging into his food. I walked away wondering what on earth he could possibly be apologizing for.

I gave him a little space and after a few days I tried talking to him again. This time I visited him in his room.

"Hi, Cliff." Once again his head shot up and his eyes were wide like he'd been caught doing something bad.

"Oh… h-hi, Ann." It was nice to know that he knew my name, but I suppose it would've been hard for him not to know considering I gave him his dinner every night and cleaned up his room almost every day.

"So, um… I was wondering…" I stopped to scratch my cheek, it felt strangely warm. "What made you come to Mineral Town in the first place?" He made a soft noise with his mouth and his eyes visibly saddened.

"I'd actually rather not talk about that…" He stated slowly and quietly. My face flared up easily.

"Oh…! I'm sorry. So sorry! I mean… I didn't mean to, you know, pry…! I really--just, I'm sorry! Um, I'm gonna go… tidy up the other room now, so I guess I'll… uh, see you around!" I hurried out the door but just before my hand touched the handle Cliff called out to me.

"Hey, Ann?' I turned back cautiously and was shocked to see a tiny ghost of a smile on his face. My heart could have melted. "Thanks."

I smiled back, and his cheeks reddened. "Of course, Cliff."

I was a little happy with how that went and I tried talking to him again a few days later, but he ducked his head, still talking with his mouth seemingly closed and hurried on his way. Did he not like me? I thought I was being pretty nice…

Then I started to notice him leaving sometime in the mornings. He would eat a quick breakfast, pay, and leave. I wondered where he went during the day, but seeing how I worked all day, there was no way I could find out unless he told me himself… and since I knew there was no chance of him doing that it only fueled my curiosity.

"Ann, I need you to take this order to Carter at the church." My dad said one afternoon.

"Okay," I took the package and headed out the door, "I'll be back in a little while."

It was nice to get out every now and again. It was a simple autumn day, the crisp breeze was a little chilly, but the sun was still warm enough to compensate.

"Mister Carter?" The church was peacefully silent, as always. "Mister Carter, I have your lunch."

"Oh, thank you, Ann." I walked toward his pedestal, a cheerful smile on my face. I absently wondered if I would have enough time to look for Cliff before my father needed me again. "It smells good." Carter gave me that smile of his and as I was about to walk away he touched my arm.

I turned to look at him, "Mister Carter?" I asked quietly.

"Ann, could I ask a favor of you?" I nodded slowly. This was unusual behavior for the pastor after all, "Do you see that boy sitting in that pew over there?" He discreetly pointed over at someone I recognized.

It was Cliff!

I nodded seriously, though inside I couldn't have been more excited. So this was where he had been sneaking off to during the day! I wonder why.

"His name is Cliff and he's very shy." That was an understatement, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor by being his friend."

Gosh, was that all?

"Sure, Mister Carter." I smiled and walked over to the boy. He didn't seem to really notice me, his gaze on the floor in front of him.

"Hello, Cliff." He jumped, startled by the sound of my voice apparently.

"Ah! Y-Yes?" He looked up and me and couldn't help but realize how cute he was.

"So this is where you go during the day, huh?" Cliff's cheeks flared up and again and Carter appeared beside us.

"You know, Ann. I just thought of something." he said in his quietly pleasant voice and I looked at him, curious.

"What is that, Mister Carter?" Cliff also seemed somewhat interested in hearing what Carter had to say.

"Why don't you take Cliff around town and introduce him to people?" I nodded happily but quickly noticed the look of discomfort and nausea wash over Cliff's features.

"That sounds great, but not today. I have to get back and hurry to help my dad back at the inn, you know…" Carter nodded understandingly and I bid them both goodbye. Cliff looks really relieved.

Hmm… That must have been around when Claire moved in… I know that because that was around the time I stopped seeing Cliff as often. Of course it didn't help that it was almost summer and Kai would be coming for the summer and while he was a nice guy and all, he tended to be a handful. I didn't think it was such a big deal until Claire started coming to the Inn every night for dinner and she just conveniently sat near Cliff. That's all it was. Just near him. Maybe not at the same table, but she was always one table over.

After a few weeks of this she started coming during the days too. I told her that you weren't here during the day and she just smiled and said that's alright. She was here for the food anyhow. At first I wasn't really sure if I wanted to be friends with her in the first place, but I soon learned that she was a pretty affable person.

She asked me what it was like to work at the bar at night and asked if there were ever any bar fights. I told her all about it and she told me all about what it was like being a farmer. She told me it was even harder since she was all new to it. I encouraged her and she wished me luck at the inn. I decided she was decent.

So, it became a normal routine when she came by for dinner or lunch. She would say hi, we would chat for a bit and that was that. It wasn't long until I considered her a good friend. But… I didn't even notice how close the two of _you_ were getting. Fall was just around the corner and Claire came in looking more than just a little upset one day. She asked if we could use any more help here at the inn. I told her that me and dad pretty much had it all covered. I asked her why and she said that you were running out of money and were thinking about leaving town.

I remembered feeling shaken. You leaving? How could that be? I didn't know what to think… I think the hardest part for me to grasp was just the fact that I hardly knew you. It made me a little uncomfortable to feel so attached to you when we barely spoke to each other on a regular basis… but I didn't know how else to feel.

Maybe I felt guilty that I hadn't exactly spent the time with you that I had promised myself I would. I felt depressed, but when I looked at you… you didn't seem to be very worried at all.

Were you happy to be leaving?

Were you happy that you wouldn't be around here anymore?

That you wouldn't be around me?

That made my heart hurt a lot more than I liked it to… About a week passed and I was secretly waiting for the day you would come to the counter and tell my father you were checking out for good. I didn't like not knowing when your last day here would be. I tried to make everyday special for you… I made your dinner more tasty, gave you more of your favorite foods, bigger helpings. I washed your things faster, made your room absolutely spotless and always made sure your bed was made and clean. I smiled at you, tried talking to you, and while you were more open you were still shutting me out.

Then Claire would come in and she'd sit at your table, the both of you completely comfortable with one another. She talked to me and joked around like nothing was wrong. She ordered and smiled and acted like this was something that was completely normal. Maybe to her it was.

Where was I?

How did I not notice any of this happening?

You two were… so close… I felt cold.

The next day I decided to confront you about it at the church, but you weren't there. My heart stopped. Did you leave without saying goodbye? How could you? I think I deserve even a simple little farewell, at least.

"Ann, do you need something?" Carter asked, totally oblivious to my inner turmoil

"C-Cliff… Where is Cliff?" I asked slowly, focusing more on trying not to cry. He tilted his head and looked confused.

"Cliff? Why, he's working. Didn't you know?"

_Working? You found a job?_

I was ecstatic to hear you would be staying. Having a job meant you had something to stay for.

"Yes, yes. Claire found it for him." Carter said with a happy smile on his face, my heart stopped again, "She's a good girl, don't you think?" Carter… you…?

Wasn't I the one who was supposed to help Cliff?

"Yeah, she's really nice."

How did that go wrong?

"I agree. They seem close don't you think?"

_Stop it!_ I can't--!

"I have to go."

I don't remember how fast I ran away from the church after I got outside its doors. I remember the tears blurring my vision and I remember tripping in the square and Manna calling out to see if I was alright. I ignored her and kept running. I ran until I hit the woods, choking back the tears and praying nobody saw me like this. I was going to go to the Harvest Goddess Spring, but when I saw Karen there, not wanting to explain my current condition, I headed farther up the mountain instead.

It was getting dark, the sun was starting to set. I still kept going, higher up the mountain, until I reached the top. The tears flowed freely, and then I saw it. You two were together on the mountain. You looked like you were talking and I watched silently as you gave her that necklace. She looked so happy…

And then you kissed her.

My heart broke. In a numb haze I walked back down the mountain and continued walking. I knew my father was probably worried sick about me, but… I couldn't help but feel… oddly detached. I ended up at the beach. I sat on the sand and I stared out at the ocean for what seemed like hours. I guess at the time I didn't really know what to feel.

All those little signs… you talking to each other, smiling with each other, laughing with each other… this pretty much made it official, huh?

You never did any of those things with me…

Did you?

I wanted… to be jealous and spiteful… I wanted to hurt you two, I wanted to damage your happiness…

But I couldn't.

After all, it's not like Claire knew… I never told her about my little crush on you… so how could I expect her to not go after you?

You were a great guy…

You still are.

I don't know what time it was, but eventually Harris found me and brought me home. My father said he had been worried sick about me… that he closed shop early because he didn't know where I was. I crawled into bed, emotionally exhausted and slept hard.

The next morning, I still felt off and began my chores on autopilot. You caught me on your way to work. You seemed so concerned.

"Ann, are you alright? What happened yesterday?" You talked to me.

You talked to me.

You _talked_… to _me_.

I didn't have to go up to and start a conversation because you came to me… This showed just how far out of your shell Claire brought you…

I smile and told you not to worry about it. You gave me a look and hurried on to work. I knew I still cared about you… and I had a feeling it would take me a while to get over this… but at least I knew you cared for me… even if it was only a little.

I kept living my life. I watched the two of you come into the inn every night for dinner together. You two looked happy together, and I really appreciated how you weren't the kind of couple to rub your relationship in everyone's noses. You seemed to keep it secret, and that made things easier…

Until a few weeks later Claire came bounding into the inn one day. She rushed up to me and threw her arms around me in a big hug. I wondered what could have made her so happy… then she told me.

You had proposed.

Claire showed me the blue feather and I cried. Claire didn't understand why I was crying.

I told her I was so happy. She believed me and cried too. It all happened so fast. It wasn't long before I was watching the two of you kiss for the second time. You both walked so happily down the aisle. Manna and Duke looked so proud, Manna was crying. Claire looked at me, her eyes watery and she smiled so brightly.

I smiled back. Because what else could I have done? Scowled and glared?

No. Absolutely not. Because she was my friend.

And you were my first love.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, this is going to be a series of… well, one-shots, basically. When you marry the guy of your Harvest Moon dreams, do you ever wonder how the girl he was _supposed _to marry felt? Not everyone has a happy ending.

Did you notice how I switched from her narrating to talking to Cliff? That was a little bit of an accident and I was too lazy to go back and switch it around so it all matches. Was it okay?

Thank you very much for reading.


	2. Elli

**Author's Note:** Please go vote in my poll! The result affects which story I work on and update more often.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**Third Wheel**

_Elli_

You were always so serious, about work, about life…

Stoic, quiet, solemn…

I wondered what your life was like growing up… did your parents not love you enough?

I would love you… well, I could if you'd let me. I already admired you… Sometimes, it seemed to me you said so much by not saying much at all. I liked that about you.

You were so helpful with my grandmother, encouraging me to do more research and better my knowledge of the world of medicine… Watching you work day in, day out, so hard, you became my inspiration.

But… that seemed to be the only problem.

You were just _too_ dedicated to your work… You didn't take time to notice silly admirers like me. We worked so hard, side by side, and so well together, too…

I would push myself so hard to impress you and please you. I wanted to be the best nurse I could for you.

Once you told me, "Don't yourself too hard now." and I was happy because I thought it meant you cared for me and my wellbeing… then you said, "I couldn't run this clinic without you."

…Well, maybe it wasn't so much _me_ that you were worried about, but my skills and competency as your nurse… While that felt like a step-down, it still felt good to know you relied on and trusted me.

That made me want to try even harder, but at the same time I wanted to make you realize that I wasn't just your nurse, but a woman. I had a harder time trying to prove that…

Oh, but then to add on top of all of that, even… I was still searching for a cure for and taking care of my Grandmother… Not to mention little Stu…

Life can be hectic you know? My family respected you. They still do, of course, after all you are the town's best and only doctor. What else were they expected to do?

"How are your legs feeling, Ellen?"

"They hurt, as usual, Doctor." You and I both grimaced, wishing there was more we could do.

"I should be able to help you more as your doctor…" You said and I flinched. After all, it was my job to be able to do more as your nurse.

"Don't apologize, Trent." My grandmother said and I spoke up.

"You do more than enough for all of us!" You looked at me, your eyes so filled with gratitude…

"Thank you."

My heart could have burst with how happy I felt at that moment.

Life went on happily… until one day…

"Elli! I have something to show you!" Stu grinned cheekily at me. I should have known…

"What is it?" I _should_ have known…

"Here!" A little bug flew up at me and into my face. I screamed and Stu laughed.

"Oh, Stu!" Stu giggled and ran away, and I chased after him. I didn't really remember hearing the bell ring, so I was more than a little surprised when I nearly ran into someone clad in denim overalls. "Oh, are you here to see the doctor?"

She had blonde hair and blue eyes, I didn't recognize her until she introduced herself.

She was the one Mayor Thomas was telling us about!

"Oh, so you're Claire. I'm Elli, the nurse for this clinic." We exchanged pleasantries and then I got straight to business. "By the way… did you know there's someone hiding behind you?"

"Geez, Elli! You don't have to get so mad!" I scowled, "All I did was show you a bug!"

"Oh! Stu, you know I don't like bugs."

"Yeah, but I thought you might like that one." He tittered again and turned to Claire, "Claire, you understand, right? You're still young at heart like me, right?"

"Uhhh…" She hesitated looking at my probably livid expression and Stu's expectant eyes.

"Stu! Shouldn't you be at church or playing with May right now?"

"Oh yeah! Bye Claire! Bye Elli!" Stu ran out of the clinic happily and Claire turned to me, a grateful smile on her face.

"Elli? What was that all about?" You came in and asked, I smiled as charmingly as I could and introduced Claire.

"She's the new farmer." Your eyes seemed to light up a little.

"You're the new farmer, eh? That's a tough job, especially for a woman. Which reminds me! I received a new tonic from a friend of mine the other day, would you be willing to try it?" I nearly blanched. That was you, after all. Always thinking about medicine. It wasn't exactly normal to just go up and ask someone if they want to try some medicine, though…

People didn't like drinking medicine when they were sick, why would they want to drink medicine when they're perfectly healthy?

"You will? Great! Follow me into my office." I got back to work and was only able to really catch snippets of your conversation… not that I was eavesdropping! Don't get me wrong… I was just… curious as to why Claire would actually want to drink… _medicine_.

I heard someone start coughing almost violently and I supposed it was Claire. A few more minutes passed and she left, passing me a kind smile as she walked out the door.

"That girl is very brave, don't you think?" I nodded mutely, not really sure of how he meant.

It wasn't until a few days later that Claire came in again, she was feeling weaker than usual. You were already seeing Jeff, so I had her wait in the lobby. It was quiet, the soft pitter patter of rain hitting gently against the windows was the only sound that could really be heard. I watched her discreetly as she uninterestedly flipped through an old magazine.

"Why did you come here?" I blurted suddenly and she gave me an odd look, replying that she didn't feel well.

I blushed, "N-No… I mean, _here_. Mineral Town. What made you come _here_?" She was quiet for a while, looking thoughtful before answering. She said it was for something new. I asked what she meant by that and it sparked a conversation between us. I shared my history with her, and she told me what it was like living in the city.

I found her to be a very interesting person. She had done a lot of things in the city that you can't do here. I wondered if the city really was so exciting. I wanted to go someday… maybe.

"Elli, could you-- Oh! Claire. What brings you here?" You came from the back room and I assumed you sent Jeff home.

"She's not feeling so well, Doctor. She needs a checkup."

"Oh, of course. Follow me into my office." The two of you left the room and I began thinking about the things she told me, like cars and subways. Not that I didn't already know what these things were, it's just that places around here are so small and clustered that there's really no use… I wonder what it's like riding in--

"Claire! Talk to me! Elli, come here quick!"

"Yes, Doctor! Right away!" I hurried into the back room and found you carrying Claire onto the bed. I couldn't believe she was unconscious! "Doctor!"

"Get me a cool wet rag and a glass of water."

"Yes sir!"

After a while Claire began to stir. We both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Doctor, what happened?" I asked.

Your face darkened, "It… it was too strong for you." You were talking to Claire. "I'm sorry… I was fine when I had it…" You paused and Claire gave you a soft and forgiving smile, "I'm glad you're okay. We're both very glad you're okay now." I nodded.

"Don't make her try anymore of your experimental medicines, Doctor." I admonished lightly but quite seriously. You nodded.

"I won't. Do you feel better, Claire?" she nodded, "I'm sorry that this happened." Claire smiled again, shook her head waving her hand in the air and dismissed the whole thing.

She left the clinic with a smile on her face, thanking us. You sighed.

"She is probably one of the bravest girls I know." I nodded in agreement.

Now I understood why you respected her so much. You were very respectful towards all women, myself included, I think… but you treated her with a different kind of respect.

After the whole Claire incident, I thought she might try to steer clear of the place for a while…

But she didn't.

She was in the next day, asking for you. I told her you were in back and that it was okay to go in.

A little while later she came back out with a smile on her face, asked how I was doing and bid me goodbye. I didn't get around to asking her what she wanted with you, so of course I was curious.

"Doctor? Is… Is Claire alright? She didn't buy any medicine, so I was just wondering…"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. She's fine. She didn't come in for a check up today, but to give me these." You held up some wild grasses with a wide smile on your face. "Isn't that generous? She could have simply sold them to Zack and I would have purchased them later, but she gifted them to me instead."

"Oh? Well is that all?" I exhaled slightly. "That's nice of her." You nodded and I went back out to my desk.

Why didn't I ever think of that? Honestly? _Of course_ you loved wild grasses. It helped you make medicine and all that… so _why_ didn't I realize? I'm sure that's part of the reason you fell for her in the end. After all who doesn't love gifts?

I suppose after a while you felt it was time you got her something in return.

"Elli, has Claire come in at all today?" You asked one afternoon. Claire's visits were beginning to turn into a regular thing. She would chat with me for a bit after giving you the grasses, but the time she would appear seemed always random.

"No, sir, she has not."

"When she does, could you please send her to my office? I have something I want to give to her." I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Could I ask what it is?" You smiled lightly and my heart fluttered. You pulled something strange out of your pocket and I guess you could tell by the look on my face I had absolutely no clue what it was.

"It's a Negative Ion." After you explained to me what it was I felt excited. I wanted one. But, I wasn't the one giving you presents everyday, so it only made sense you would choose to give it to her, right?

Right.

"Claire, you're here." She made her way over and we exchanged pleasantries. "The Doctor would like to see you in his office," She made a face, "Don't worry. It's a good thing this time. I want one also." Claire gave a questioning look and I just waved her in the direction of your office. As she entered I strained to hear her reaction. Your voice was muffled but I heard her delighted gasp and thank you as she accepted the gift. I couldn't wait to congratulate her on the present, so I waited for her to come out…

And I waited…

And waited…

She was in there for a really long time. The two of you were talking, I knew that… but what could you possibly be talking about?

Finally it was getting time to close up and I had to go cook dinner for Stu soon. I decided to tell you I was leaving. It was a good opportunity to perhaps catch a sentence or two of your conversation, I thought as I knocked on the door.

"Doctor? It's four o'clock. I'm leaving now." You and her were sitting on the couch in your office and I was shocked at the sight of you.

It was the most comfortable and relaxed I had ever seen you. You were sitting back, one arm cast over the back of the sofa and one leg crossed casually over the other. Your tie was even loosened.

"Oh, is it that late already?" You seemed completely shocked and checked the clock as though I were a liar. "Goodness, it is. I'm sorry to have kept you for so long, Claire." She said it was okay and that she enjoyed your conversation. I felt excluded even though I was right there in the room as I watched you stand up and escort her out the door.

I walked home in a sort of confused stupor after that. It surprised me how comfortable you were willing to get around her so early on. I didn't really understand it…

It was hard for me to grasp…

But why else would you start walking around the clinic with a smile on your face?

I wasn't the one doing that to you… she was.

Why were you suddenly so happy?

Eventually Claire would come at around three and just stay until closing… there were some nights when I would leave before her because the two of you were so engrossed in your conversation… in each other.

Of course I felt jealous. Of both of you.

Claire would only talk to me for about ten minutes, and I'm almost certain she only did it not to appear rude…

That's not kind of me to expect that of her, but still…

And you! You seemed so much freer. So much more open around people, like she was slowly chipping away that cool shield you created for yourself over the years…

The shield that had prevented me from getting to you.

But here comes Hardy Little Claire, she's brave and sweet. If Elli can't do it… Claire probably can.

And she did. She crossed the line that I was afraid to cross and the two of you became more personal with each other.

Of course I didn't think it was fair, I mean…

How long have I been your nurse? How long have I known you? How long have we worked together, _side by side_?

You were never this open.

I began to turn cold toward both of you. I was curt when we spoke and cold when Claire came around.

If you were going to be happy together, fine… I didn't want to pretend it was okay.

I was just waiting for the day you would tell me, "I'm taking the day off tomorrow because Claire and I are getting married. You can take care of things around here, right Elli? You are my trustworthy nurse after all. I couldn't run this place without you."

…So you can bet I was surprised when you started acting the same way… Cold, I mean. You once again became distant and didn't say much. It seemed like you were almost depressed. Claire didn't come around quite as often for whatever reason, and… I didn't know what to do.

Should I rejoice because Claire was out of the picture and I could have my shot again? Should I try to comfort you and see what's wrong? I didn't know the answer.

So, I decided to be careful. I did act sincere towards you. I brought you tea every late evening when you decided to work overtime. I made sure you were still eating, even if I had to go out of my way to make your lunches myself.

But it wasn't enough. It seemed like you were stuck in this… whatever it was.

I wondered if it was because of Claire… and I surprised myself by wishing she would come back around.

And as if the Goddess were listening, Claire showed up the next day.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked quietly and she nodded, very much interested. Her cheeks were dirty, and she looked tired. "Could you please go talk to the Doctor? He's… been… out of it lately." Claire nodded seriously and disappeared into the back room. After a few solid minutes she came back out, with you escorting her. She gave me a smile and wave as she left. You turned around and looked at me, a small smile on your face. You nodded and went back into your office.

…And just like that the spell was broken. You were back to being cheerful again. You were even more into your work than ever, and patients even seemed to take notice.

It was then that I decided that you needed someone in your life that wasn't me, but Claire. You needed her.

And I needed to accept that. Weeks passed, Claire's daily visiting schedule resumed and you two would spend who knows how much time together after the clinic was closed. Claire still talked to me everyday, about ourselves, our experiences, or perhaps just little tidbits of gossip we'd here once in a while. I was happy to say that Claire and I were friends.

She even confirmed the fact when she asked me to be her maid of honor.

"Truly?" Claire nodded, the blue feather in her clasped tightly in her hands. I thought for a while and told her yes. What could it hurt?

…I didn't think all those emotions would come flooding back to me. I didn't think they would overwhelm me the way they did. It was probably a little selfish for me to wait so long to do it… but I needed to get it off my chest.

"Trent." You jumped slightly. It was late after all, you were busy finishing up some work late at night.

"Elli. What is it? Why are you still up?" I hesitated… "Is everything alright?"

"I love you, Trent." Your face drained of all color. You looked sick and nervous and uncomfortable.

"E-Elli… I--"

"I know that you're marrying Claire tomorrow… I'm sorry. I just needed to tell you… to get it out of my system." You seemed to calm down and nodded slowly. "I won't get in the way of anything. I'm… okay with you marrying Claire." You nodded again, looking cautious like you was afraid I might do something irrational, "But I just wanted to tell you that."

"…Thank you, Elli. I'm sorry--"

"Don't be."

You hesitated, still looking uncomfortable and I smiled as gently as I could. You seemed to ease a little.

"Well, I'm going home now." I told you and you nodded.

"Good night, Elli."

"Good night, Trent."

While it made things awkward for a while, I think doing that made it easier to breathe the next day. I could look at Claire like my friend and not my rival. I could look at you without feeling too much terrible regret.

Of course there was still that little twinge in my chest… but it was easier to ignore.

Because she was what made you happy. And that made me happy too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sigh, that part with Elli confessing was hard to write and I'm not sure if it came out all that good… She seems like the kind of person that would do something like this though. In one of the older games, when you're supposed to marry Trent, he comes to you and says that Elli confessed, only I think she was trying to win him over or something… I don't know. I don't remember.

I obviously decided to stick with the whole girl talking to the guy thing… because it seems a little more personal, you know? And I'm trying to make Claire _not _talk. She interacts and all that, but I don't want her to actually "speak"… you know?

Anyway! I'm glad some people seem to like this! Please go take my poll and vote for this story if you want me to update it more often than my other ones! Okay?

Thank you for reading.


	3. Popuri

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**Third Wheel**

_Popuri_

Even when I was younger I dreamed of something more than this humble little town. I dreamed of such wonderful places, where the women were beautiful and the men were handsome, places that you could do whatever you wanted without worrying about the whole town judging you or thinking you're childish.

I longed for that freedom… and when I met you, I felt that it was finally in my grasp.

It became so vivid and real when I was with you since you always painted such beautiful and colorful pictures of what the world was like outside of Mineral Town. There were towns where women wore bright clothing and no one questioned them, and places where men and women kissed in public and no one began whispering about it.

I was jealous of you and your ability to come and go whenever you wanted.

And you could cook! Better than me, of course. I loved eating at your restaurant. I probably ran my allowance dry on eating there alone!

"Your food is so delicious, Kai!"

"Thanks."

"You have so many different kinds of flavors! Where do you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, when you travel as much as I do, you tend to pick up a few things." You said with such assurance in your voice.

"Do you ever get homesick?"

You scoffed, "Of course not. I don't get along with my family, anyway." After you said this, it really made me think. How did you not get along with your family? Were you liked me and Rick, clashing at times, but in the end we still love each other because we're family… but, you dislike your family so much that you don't even spend time with them?

I wondered briefly what my life would be like if I were like you… it would probably break my mother's heart.

But every year, you left every summer, promising to come back next year, promising to write. You sent me pictures, do you remember? I still have them. Postcards of beautiful places, those soon became my most treasured belonging. I could dream of a place away from this tiny town, where people didn't care if you're hair was black, or blonde, or brown, or red, or pink. Because they have their own problems to worry about, and you're business is your business, not anyone else's.

One year, it was spring, I remember… Claire moved in. She seemed really different from me, and we didn't cross paths often, so I didn't talk to her much. The first time I really spoke to her was the day Sweetie got loose.

"Sweetie! Sweetie, come here girl!" That crazy hen was running toward the road and I had to get to her before she got out of the yard. "Sweetie!" Suddenly someone lifted Sweetie up.

It was the blonde girl from the farm. I greeted her. "Thanks so much for catching Sweetie for me… Do you like chickens?" She made a remark about not being a real farmer if she didn't. I laughed at that. "Well, if you ever have any chicken questions, just ask my mom, okay?"

It wasn't for a few days that I even saw her again. We ran into each other at the spring. She was actually collecting some grasses that apparently grow in that area when I said hello.

"I didn't know you came here, Claire." She turned around, a little startled and made a similar remark. We sat and chatted for a while before she decided it was time to get back to work.

It was then that I decided it. I liked Claire. She was different from the other girls around here… she reminded me a little of Karen, and I liked Karen. I started spending more time around her, when she wasn't busy that is, and I didn't even realize it was summer until I noticed Rick in a bad mood. I ran out to the docks to see if I could greet you, but apparently I was too late. I figured I would see you tomorrow if I missed you today.

"Hi, Popuri!" May called out and I smiled at her. "I'm so glad it's summer again! I wonder if Kai's here yet." May was so young and even she liked you. It was cute.

We began walking in the same direction and it was then that we saw you. "Kai!" May and I cried at the same time and ran up to you, then I noticed you were talking to someone… Claire?

She had something in her arms that you seemed all kinds of happy about.

"Is that your dog, Claire?" She nodded happily and I felt nervous. I don't like dogs, mostly because they're mean to chickens... But seeing you so happy over the little thing, grinning like that... I wanted to like them too.

May ran up to the pup and began petting it, giggling every time it licked her face. I kneeled down slowly and moved to pet it, when it barked. I screamed and fell down on my rear.

I was so embarrassed.

"Gee, Popuri. You okay?" You asked, your face both confused and concerned at the same time. I blushed and watched as Claire gathered her dog back up in her arms. Claire began walking away and you called out to her. "Hey, Claire! See you tomorrow right? Beach day, don't forget!" She waved her hand in the air almost dismissively and I tilted my head. That seemed a little rude, but why were you grinning like an idiot?

"She's new around here, huh?" You asked me and I nodded. May, I suppose, ended up following Claire onto her farm to see her cows or something. So you and I walked to the beach and we talked for hours...

About Claire.

"How long ago did she move in? I don't remember her last summer..." You kept asking me all these questions about Claire, Where is she from? What does she do for fun? Is she a good friend of mine? Do I like her? Why do I like her? Does she hang around anyone else much? What foods does she like?

"Food? I don't know. It's never come up." I asked, genuinely confused as to why you were just _so_ interested in Claire.

"Oh. Maybe I can find out tomorrow." It was silent for a while as we both watched the sun set from the dock, everything painted golden in its withering light.

Finally I turned to you, "What... What do you want to know her favorite foods for?"

"Hmm?" You gave me a look, as if you hadn't heard me and I repeated myself. "Oh. Just curious I guess. I wonder if she'll stop by often this summer. I could use the customers." I gave you a sympathetic smile for that. Yeah, you really did need more customers...

I muttered, "Maybe if you stayed for longer than just one season a year, people would learn that your food's amazing!"

"Popuri, what are you talking about?" My mother asked that evening. I blushed.

"Sorry, Mom. Just talking to myself!" She smiled and nodded. After our talk at the beach I had to walk home alone because Rick was bound to be rude and say something if you dropped me off...

The next day was Beach Day, the day where you served food all day long for no cost. Your way of drawing in customers, giving them a taste so they would come back for more... Nobody ever came back for more. A lot of people showed up, except for Rick and a few other men from town didn't show up, but that was okay. Why didn't you look happy about it? "Kai, is something wrong? Do you need me to go get something?"

You hesitated, "Um... No. No. Nevermind." You smiled, but as you turned away I heard you mutter, "She's probably just still busy."

She? Who? I wanted to ask, but that would have been nosy of me, so I didn't.

I found out later when "she" showed up. You couldn't stop grinning. "Claire, do you like hot sauce? Sweet sauce? I have some of that, too. What about snow cones? Have you ever had one of those? Have you tried pizza?" Claire laughed and you grinned even wider. "You probably have, huh?" She nodded, "You're from the city after all. Where did you live before Mineral Town?"

You guys talked for the longest time about Claire's background and how she came here and why. I... guess I was a little jealous.

Because she had something in common with you. She's lived in the city and she knows what you're talking about. She's tried all the foods you have and she's been to other cities before that. I've lived in Mineral Town my whole life. My. Whole. Life.

So, yeah. I think it's normal for me to feel a little jealous. But that's okay. Because it would all go away after today, when she had to get back to work, and it would just be you and me again.

It didn't go away.

Even though Summer is a fairly difficult season, Claire still found time to stop by every other day to say hello and get some lunch. And even though she was only in there for no more than an hour, every time, for that hour, you ignored me.

It wasn't fair at all! I've known you forever Kai! Forever! How could you just pushed me aside so you could fl-flirt! With Claire!

I didn't like it. That tiny little jealousy was starting to turn into a big, black, and ugly sore over my heart. I tried even harder for your attention. I wanted you to like me. I wanted you to notice me. But... above all, even though I didn't want to admit it at the time...

I wanted you to ignore Claire. I didn't like sharing your attention with another person, another female. I didn't like it at all. So, I was both happy and sad when the summer ended because it meant two things: One, you wouldn't be paying more attention to Claire than me anymore, and two, I could go back to being comfortable around Claire again. I didn't like seeing her as a rival, honestly. I wanted to be her friend.

So when the day came for you to leave, Claire and I went to dinner afterward and had a good conversation about anything we could think of. And pretty soon I forgot about those harsh thoughts I had about Claire. Pretty soon Claire was one of my best friends. She would let me come over and visit her and she never told me I was a bother. I could complain to her about how my family treated me like a child, or how Rick makes me so mad sometimes, or how I miss my dad...

And she did the same. She told me that her mother died when she was young and that her father was an alcoholic growing up so she didn't get to live with him either. Instead she lived with her Grandmother who was a friend of the old man who owned this farm previously. Go figure. It really is a small world after all.

I saw Claire _every_ day. She was my best friend and ate over at our house often. Because the rest of my family liked her, too. I was kind of waiting for Rick to take a special liking to her, but I think he's always had his heart set on Karen.

I was having such a great time with Claire that summer snuck up on me again. I didn't know it was that time until you walked up onto Claire's farm one day. I ran to greet you, "Kai!" You and I embraced and I felt special for that.

"What, no hug from you, Claire? Popuri gave me a hug." She laughed and shook her head, waving her hand to dismiss his flirtations and got right back to work. Early that summer, Claire was too busy to visit. She was trying to grow twice the amount of crops she had the year before because she was feeling confident in herself. She had also upgraded a lot of her stuff and was caring for more animals now too.

As we walked on the beach you put your arm comfortably around me and grinned, "So, how have you been, Popuri?"

It was like it was just us again.

We talked for hours on the beach, in your shack, about your travels, about the small amount of happenings here in Mineral Town. I didn't feel threatened by Claire, or anyone else, for that matter. It was simply bliss.

Until one day you just _could not_ stop talking about Claire.

"Why doesn't she come around any more?" I explained her situation and you nodded, then after a few seconds you spoke up again. "You know, I really admire Claire. She's such an amazing person, really. Can you believe how hard she works? A lot harder than me, that's for sure." You laughed happily at that and it took me a while to figure out if you were happy about it or not.

Eventually, things calmed down a little bit around Claire's farm, apparently and she came looking for me.

"Claire! What brings you here? How's your farm?" It happened again.

You were paying more attention to Claire than me.

It was only for a little bit though, since Claire had to get right back to work.

I started to notice that you were always talking about how Claire worked so much harder than you did. And you always had that bittersweet kind of smile when you said it. So I decided to do something about it.

The next day I didn't go visit you right away. I had other plans that needed taking care of...

Yes, big plans! I was so excited that evening when I went to show you what I had been doing all day.

When I walked into your shop, I admit I was surprised to see Claire there, but nonetheless pleased with myself for what I had done.

"Kai! Guess what!"

"What is it, Popuri?" You asked and I smiled prettily.

"I brought you customers!"

"That's great Popuri! Bring them in!" I happily went outside and told everyone to come sit and eat... I didn't really think about there not being enough room for all of them. "Popuri! I appreciate what you did, but that's way too many people! Claire, could you help me with this?" She nodded seriously and of course I volunteered as well.

We worked great together, I thought. I acted as the waitress as Claire washed dishes in the kitchen with you. I could tell the two of you were talking while you were working, but I couldn't hear what it was about above the noise of your cooking, Claire's washing and all the other chatter.

Finally it all died down...

"Whew. Thanks Popuri, that was great and all, but I don't think I could handle it if my restaurant were like that every day." I smiled sheepishly. You were reclining in a chair at a table, wiping your forehead with a cloth, with Claire leaning against the counter looking quite exhausted. I supposed she was. "Well, I should get you two ladies home."

I blushed, "Kai! You're really going to walk us home? But Rick-!"

"I'll just say I needed to walk Claire home and you were going the same way. That'll work, right?" You were so clever, Kai.

You didn't even walk me to my door, but I suppose it was a little foolish of me to expect you to.

"Well, see ya later, Popuri." You and Claire waved goodbye as you walked off together. Before I shut the door, I saw you take Claire's hand... and I saw how she didn't pull away.

The next summer, Claire was a lot less busy since she was used to farming and had everything in nice neat little schedules. And she always made sure to have visiting time in her schedules. She was there every day with me when I visited you. Not that I didn't like hanging out with Claire, I just suppose I was being... a little possessive of you.

You were my friend first. You were my dream.

But... that summer my mother's illness suddenly took a turn for the worst. She got so ill she couldn't even manage getting out of bed. Rick and I were heartbroken. Kai offered to help, but stubborn Rick told him we didn't need him. Claire offered to help, but I told her she had her own work to tend to. So it fell on us.

Summer time is our busiest time, mainly because we have to not only take care of the chickens, raising and breeding them, but we have to harvest enough corn to feed all these chicken throughout the year, and seeing as how corn only grows in the summer season, there was a lot of work to be done.

Rick stopped drinking at the inn at night, spending that time by my mother's side instead. I stayed at home, taking over my mothers job, I couldn't believe how much work it was! I never knew it was so hard until this responsibility was suddenly forced on me by my mother's illness. It scared me. Karen practically moved in with us to help out with Rick and my mother and it made things a little easier, but I still couldn't leave the house unless it was to run an errand for my mother, or to tell the doctor to come see her. She wasn't getting better for the longest time and I was so afraid I was going to lose my mommy. Claire stopped by almost daily, to see how things were and to tell us that she and Kai are both praying for my mother's return... but she couldn't stay much longer to chat because we were all just so busy.

Then, my mother's strange sickness left as suddenly as it had come and she was back on her feet just a few weeks before summer ended. She was sorry for being such a burden to all of us. How could I blame her for that though?

Come time for the fireworks fesitval, my mother was encouraging us to go, saying that Rick and I deserved a night off. So we did.

I was looking forward to seeing you again. I was looking forward to telling Claire that my mother had gotten better. I was looking forward to things being normal.

When we arrived at the beach Rick wandered to stand next to Karen while I moved to where you and I normally watched the fireworks together. I waited for you to show up... and waited... and waited...

The fireworks were starting.

And there was still no sign of you... or Claire for that matter. Did you not come this year? Because you thought I wouldn't be here? Was that it?

Aww, you how sweet. I would have to make it up to you guys somehow... later. Now the fireworks were starting and my mother would be disappointed if I missed them.

...After the fireworks were over couples began moving away from the beach, but for reasons unknown I lingered, enjoying the cool night air. It was then that I noticed something.

...You did come to the fireworks after all! You and Claire were sitting at the edge of the dock, talking. I began to approach you, only catching snippets of your conversation, the waves were drowning out the rest of it. All I really caught was a few snippets about this or that, but I heard you say this clearly...

"You know, Claire... sometimes I really do wish I could stay here and be with you." My heart stopped for a second... I saw you lean over and kiss her on the mouth... and I saw how she kissed you back.

I ran from the beach, not caring if the two of you heard me, not caring about anything at the moment. I ran into the house and up the stairs, ignoring my family's calls of concern.

You... never said those things to me. You never once said, "I wish I could stay here with you."

It was always, "See you next year, Popuri!" or "I'll be back next summer, Popuri!"

You made me wait for you for a whole year before I saw you again, but with Claire its, "I want to stay with you."

Why didn't you ever want to stay with me? How was Claire better than me? I knew you longer! I wanted to be with you! How could you do that to me? I hated you and I hated Claire. After realizing that...

I guess I withdrew... I didn't go out unless I had to, and took up helping my mother around the house instead. My mother was fine with it... not that I told her the real reason behind my sudden interest in the family business.

Days turned into weeks of me ignoring Claire. You didn't stay. I vaguely wondered why. Had she rejected you after all? Did you run away?

One day Rick approached me. "You need to stop being a brat, Popuri." Just out of the blue, he said that. I wanted to slap him.

"_What_ are you talking about?" He glared at me hard.

"You can't keep treating Claire this way. She doesn't even know why you're acting like this. She doesn't deserve it." Why was Rick standing up for Claire?

Why was he acting like it was his business? Rick knew _nothing_.

"Leave me alone, Rick! You're not Dad!" That made he even angrier and we continued shouting at each other until my mother stepped in and told us to both go to our rooms and think.

Yeah. Just think. Think about what? She didn't specify. So I thought about the rude things Rick said about me being a brat. Honestly, he didn't know what was going on in my life! He didn't know anything! Unless...

Rick put Claire up to stealing you away from me!

...No, Rick wouldn't bother with something _that_ elaborate if it concerned _you_. What else could it be? And how does he even know Claire's feelings, anyway?

Well, I guess he does see her more often than I do these days considering I've been at home for the past who knows how long... And Claire used to come by all the time, even a little while after I started ignoring her... I guess Rick sees it that Claire and I were such great friends... so why am I treating her like this?

But really, why?

Claire _was_ my best friend for the longest time when you weren't around, she was there for me and my family when you couldn't be, she listened to my problems, my hopes, my dreams, and she didn't laugh or call me a silly child, a little dreamer.

I couldn't let you come between us. as much as I liked you, it just wasn't right. I ran down the steps, getting ready to explain to my mom where I was going but before I could even explain, she simply smiled and told me to put my coat on, it was cold outside. I thanked her and ran out the door straight to Claire's farm. She wasn't working, but since it was Winter, I suppose she didn't have much to do. I looked through her window to find that she wasn't at home either. So I would have to wait...

That was fine. I was used to waiting.

So I waited and waited for Claire to show up. I guess I fell asleep on her doorstep and when Claire did finally come home and saw me, it was dark out. Claire called out to me. She looked cold, in her thin looking sweater and a raggedy scarf hanging on her neck. I remembered the time she told me the city was always warm so she was still getting used to this cold weather. She helped me up and into the house, and as soon as she was facing me I embraced her. She panicked, asking if my mother was okay and I laughed, telling her that my mother was fine. I apologized for treating her the way I did, for being a selfish brat, and explained why I felt that way. She seemed a little stunted. She didn't know.

I noticed the modest ring on her finger.

She explained to me that after the night of the fireworks, you proposed, but you had to take care of your other shops first if you were going to stay in Mineral Town forever.

"Oh." Was all I could say. You were supposed to be getting back any day now... the two of you would marry in the chapel. Claire asked me if I would attend. "I would love to."

And true to her word, you showed up before the week was over, looking silly in your parka. I had only seen you in summer clothes, after all. I remember you telling me, "I hate the cold." but looking at you standing there, smiling so happily with Claire in the snow, I figured the cold didn't bother you quite as much any more.

The two of you married in the chapel, just a few days later. The wedding was sweet and simple, which was just fine with everyone who attended. I always thought of you as the flashy kind of person, but Claire was more simple and modest. I sighed the second you guys kissed and Rick, sitting next to me, grabbed my hand and smiled at me. He was telling me I did the right thing. I smiled back. The two of you rushed down the aisle, but you looked directly at me, a grin on your face.

I guess you never knew how I felt about you... Oh well. I would get over it eventually...

So I smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ugh! This chapter is ridiculously long! I didn't mean for it to go on so long! I just... Oh well. Sigh. I'm not 100% happy with the way this came out. It seems... I don't know. I just don't think it flowed well. It's hard because Kai only shows up once a year, and I had to find some way to work with that without making it seem like he fell in love with Claire in just one season, you know?

Popuri was a challenge. I think Karen will be a challenge too. And I need to think of something for Mary… So, I'll let you decide. Who should I write next?

_Thanks for reading, please vote in a review: Karen or Mary._


End file.
